dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Soo Geun
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Soo Geun *'Nombre:' 이수근 / Lee Soo Geun *'Profesión:' Comediante, Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''164cm *'Peso:' 62 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: Tigre *'''Familia: Esposa y 2 hijos *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Carrera Antes de entrar en la industria del entretenimiento, Lee Soo Geun había entrado en un concurso de canto en el Festival de Música de Río de CBM (강변 가요제). También fue instructor de aeróbicos. En octubre de 2006, comenzó su propio centro comercial de compras en línea de Internet de venta de ropa. En mayo de 2008, se convirtió en un embajador de la Comisión de Gestión de carne de cerdo (양돈 자조금 관리 위원회 홍보 대사) Lee Soo Geun ha aparecido en muchos programas de variedades en la realidad. Su carrera hizo un gran avance después de aparecer en KBS Happy Sunday: 1 Night 2 Days. Era visto como el miembro más trabajador de la fundación y está a cargo de la conducción en el programa. Después de aparecer en el show, que se ha ganado un mayor reconocimiento y ha recibido los papeles de otros espectáculos como MC, como Sang Sang Plus 2, su primer papel como un MC. Su matrimonio fue transmitido en la televisión nacional en 1 Night 2 Days. Dramas * Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) (cameo) * My Husband Got a Family (KBS2, 2012) (cameo) * My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) (cameo) Programas de Televisión *Gag Concert (개그콘서트) - 2000 presente KBS2 *Are You Ready (준비됐어요) - 2007 KBS2 *Happy Sundy´s -2007- 2012 *1 Night 2 Days (1박 2일) - 2007-2012 KBS2 *Shin Dong Yup and Shin Bong Sun's Champagne(신동엽 신봉선의 샴페인) - 2008-2009: KBS2 *Sang Sang Plus 2 - 2008–2010: KBS2 *No. 1 (위기탈출 넘버원) -2008-2009: KBS2 *every1 God of Cookery Expedition (식신원정대)- 2008-2009 MBC *Wellcome (코미디쇼 희희낙락)- 2009: KBS2 *every1 Monarch of the Rings (반지의 제왕) - 2009: MBC *every1 Hakuna matata - 2010: MBC *Avatar - 2010: EBS *N Sports Par★Star (Par★스타) - 2010: KBS *TrendE Lee Seung Yeon & Lee Su Geun's Kitchen Road (이승연, 이수근의 키친로드) - 2010 presente *Happy Birthday (해피버스데이) 2010: KBS2 * Delicious (맛있는 초대) - SBS *스토리쇼부탁해요- 2010: SBS *Sweet Potato (고구마) - 2010: SBS *On Your Command Sir! - 2010-2011: KBS2 *Win Win (승승장구) 2011 presente *Invencible Youth 2 (청춘불패 2) - 2011- 2012 KBS2 *High Society- JTBC *New Journey To The West (Programa de Internet, 2015) *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2015-presente) *New Journey To The West 2 (tvN, 2016) *Raid the Convenience Store (tvN, 2017) *New Journey To The West S 3 y 4 (tvN, 2017) *Night Goblin (JTBC, 2017) *Master Key (SBS, 2017) *Shadow Singer (tvN, 2017) *Kang's Kitchen (tvN, 2017) *Happy Together 4 (SBS, 2018), (Ep. 5) *Mafia Game in Prison (tvN, 2019) *Matching Survival 1+1 (KBS, 2019) Películas *2001: Last Present (선물) *2004: 마법경찰 갈갈이와 옥동자 *2005: 바리바리 짱 *2010: Shrek Forever After (Voz de Rumpelstiltskin ) *2010: Chopsticks (젓가락) Producción *''2006: 컴온베이비최강자전'' ''Carrera Musical'' *''2006': "고음불가"' *'2009: "Let's Keep Going Until the End" (갈때까지 가보자) ft. Eun Ji Won *'2009: "Happy Song" (해피송)' *'2009: "160", which was featured in Eun Ji Won's fifth album, Platonic' *'2010: "HUK" ft. Eun Ji Won' Premios *'2019 Brand of the Year Awards: '''Male Variety Star *'2009 8th KBS Entertainment Awards: hombre (Show DE Variedades) *'2008 7th KBS Entertainment Awards: '''Nuevo premio Mc hombre (Show de variedades) *'2008 15th South Korea Entertainment Awards: 'Comediante *'2007 6th KBS Entertainment Awards: Mejor Animador (Hombre) Curiosidades *Su boda fue transmitida en el programa que conducía 1 Night 2 Days *Es uno de los mejores Mc y comediantes de Corea del Sur. *Su reputación creció mas despues de 1 Night 2 Days *En el episodio 18 de Invencible Youth 2, anuncio que se iba de dicho programa, fue sustituido por Kim Shin Young Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Hancinema Galería Ik36So41.jpg leesugeun1a.jpg leesugeun1b.jpg leesugeun1c.jpg leesugeun1d.jpg leesugeun1e.jpg leesugeun1f.jpg Lee Soo Geun000.jpg Categoría:KComediante Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment